


Baby Bumps And Suits

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [13]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Just some fluff I wrote procrastinating on my homework. There's not much else to say.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Horace Somnusson
Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271954
Kudos: 4





	Baby Bumps And Suits

Enoch looked up from his book as Horace stormed into the room, rubbing tears from his eyes, and flopping slowly onto the sofa. Enoch sighed, folding the page, and setting the book down. He turned towards Horace and opened his arms. Horace immediately crawled into his embrace.

“What’s wrong?”

“My suits don’t fit anymore. I’m going to have to update my wardrobe _again_.” Horace moaned.

Enoch chuckled, petting the prophet’s hair. “That means you get to go shopping.”

Horace pouted. “Yes, but not _this_ often. And I’m only going to get bigger and I’m not going to wear any of it after a few months.”

Enoch hid his smile in Horace’s blonde hair. His hand settled on Horace’s soft bump. “Only three more months.”

Leaning into Enoch’s chest, Horace smiled, his hand entwining itself with Enoch’s. “Yeah. Only three more months.”

“Are you hoping for an Alexander or an Alexandra?”

“You know I don’t care. I just want it to be healthy.”

“I love you so much you know.”

“Who knew a baby could turn Enoch O’Conner into a sap.”

“Shut up and say you love me.”

“Of course I love you.”

“Good. It’d be really awkward if you didn’t.”

Horace gazed down at their joined hands resting on his rounded belly. “Yeah it would.”


End file.
